starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Walon Vau
Walon Vau byl lidský muž, který byl jedním z Jango Fett najatých Mandalorian žoldáků, aby se připojil k řadám Cuy'Val Dar, aby cvičil armádu klon. Nosil na sobě brnění černé barvy. Životopis Raný život Walon Vau se narodil do bohaté rodiny jako syn hraběte Gesl, despotického, brutálního, náboženského fanatika. Vau jako mladík byl nemilosrdně bit svým otcem, ale ne všechny jeho emoce a pocity byly odstraněny. Když byl mladík pokusil se vstoupit do Imeriálního Irmenského námořnictva kde byl jeho otec admirálem, který mu řekl že není dost dobrý, proto Vau odešel od rodiny a domova a přidal se k Mandalorian. Poté co se stal Mandalorianem, byl svojí rodinou popřen a jeho dědictví bylo předáno bratranci. Vau cvičil komanda jednotku Delta a dal RC-1262 přezdívku ("Scorch") po nehodě výzbroje kde přišel o obě obočí na nějaký čas. Walon byl extrémě násilný, když mladý Ordo útočil na jeho mazlíčka strilla Lorda Mirdalana. Také na Kamino dovolil Mirdu lovit "geneticky podřadné". Klonové války Stejně jako Kal Skirata věřil že by klony, které trénoval by měly být mandalorianští válečníci. Nicméně bral to jiným přístupem. Místo braní klonů jako syny, je učil mandalorianské disciplíny, často násilnou cestou. Učil své klony být tvrdé, proto je často postavil proti sobě nebo proti jemu samotnému dokud jeden z nich neupadl do bezvědomí. Pouze jeden klon si vybral Vaua, klon jménem Atin, Walon měl vibro-meč proti Atinovým holým rukám, Vau ho poslal do nádrže s bactou na jeden měsíc. Také věřil že jeho muži musí znát bolest, aby mohly vydržet výslechy. Vau vzal tento úkol na sebe, odmítl přenechat špinavou práci na jiné. Tvrdil že to bylo pro jejich vlastní dobro a ne z jeho vlastních sadistických tendencí. Byla to jeho filozofie výcviku, mimo jiné tímto způsobil hlubokou nenávist mezi ním a Skiratou, který se o své klony staral jako o své syny a tím ukazoval jinou možnost výcviku. Ani jeden nesouhlasil s metodami toho druhého ale po první bitvě o Geonosis se ukázalo že Vauovi zemřely jen tři klony, kdežto Skiratovi čtrnáct. Obviňoval Republiku za to že použili jeho komanda jako běžnou pěchotu. Wau byl bez sympatijí ale po smrti Jango Fett cítil lítost nad Bobu že ztratil svého buira (otce) v nejtěžším věku. Rok po zkončení smlouvy jako Cuy'Val Dar se vrátil do civilního života. Rok po bitvě o Geonosis ho najal Kal Skirata na černou operaci ke zneškodnění teroristické buňky Federace na Coruscantu. Byl vybrán kvůli jeho vynikajícím výslechovým dovednostem. Na této misi pracoval v těsné blízkosti Atina, který za jeho zbití přísahal že Vaua zabije, ale Atin kvůli misi přísahu odložil. Vzávěrečné bitce mezi Skiratovími muži a teroristy se Vau spojil s Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan aby zneškodnili teroristického vůdce Perrivea. Vau ukázal své schopnosti když čistou ranou zabil Perrieva a použil Mirda k získání jeho těla s datapadem. Potom se vrátili k další přestřelce kde zabili prchajícího teroristu z bitky. thumb|Walon Wau ve své mandalorianské zbrojiPo úspěšné operaci se Atin rozhodl se pomstít, napadl Vaua s vibro-nožem. Oba zuřivě bojovali, Atin ho skoro zabil než zasahl Jedi Bardan Jusik který je rozdělil silou. Poté mezi Atinem a Vauem nebylo co řešit, když se jejich cesty rozdělily. Vau se zase stal civilistou a zmizel v galaktickém podsvětí. Několik měsíců po misi na Corusant se Vau spojil s jednotkou Delta na Mygeeto, aby mu pomohly se vloupat do Dressianské banky obchodníka Kiloshe získat zpět své dědictví a několik dalších rodinných věcí ze silového pole. Získal více než 53 milionů v hodnotě různých předmětů, které kromě jeho soukromích věcí dal Skiratovi. Tento neočekávaný dar změnilo Skiratovo mínění o Vauovi. Později se přidal ke Skiratovi a Ordovi na Mandalore kde byl jedné noci probuzen Etain když začala rodit. Byl přítomný při narození Darmanova syna Venku Skiraty (později jen Kad). Během té doby se Vau pohádal se Skiratou o klonech jestli by nebylo lepší pro všechny Mandaloriany kdyby nebyly klony Jango Fetta, což Skirata popřel. Také v této době začal přemýšlet co se stane s Mirdem po jeho smrti, hledal někoho kdo by se k němu choval stejně láskyplně jako on. Pak se zeptal Jainga jestli by si ho nenechal a on souhlasil pokud Vau zemře. Po Etain se vrátily jednotky Delta a Omega po patu na Haurgabu, Zey požádal Vaua aby dával pozor na Skiratu, který byl podezřelý z velezrady. Později Skiratovi prozradil o Zeyově úmyslech a přísahal že nikdy nic neřekne za jeho zády. Během následujících měsíců Vau pomáhal propustit z VAR členy klanu Skirata, Ordovi zdarma pomohla nejlepší přítelkině Besany Wennen Jilka Zan Zentis z vězení poté co gurlanina pomohla očistit Besany z velezrady (později se stala Ordovou ženou). Vzestup Impéria Po bitvě o Corusant a Rozkazu 66 pomáhal Skiratovi uprchnout zbývajícím klonům Skiratova klanu na Mandalore. Jakmile mezi sebou zrušili nepřátelství a oni začali s čistým štítem, technicky už přátele byly když každy z nich viděl jak se stará o svoje vojáky. Pokoušel se najít Seva na Kashyyyk ale nešlo to protože Impérium v tu dobu zotročovaly wookiee. Žil v Krymorutu, ale když Skirata začal přivádět Jedie rozčílil se na něj. Jeho hněv přišel z pomyšlení na Jedie, kteří využívaly klony k únikové cestě. Walon řekl Skiratovi že je měkký a měl by se držet svých zásad a ne vlivňovat svůj úsudek emocemi. Kal neměl v úmyslu zabít jedie i když by to bylo mnohem bezpečnější. Dokonce udeřil Kala do obličeje, ale Skirata svůj postoj nezměnil i když věděl že Vau má pravdu. Výskyt *''Star Wars: Republic Commando (první zmínka)'' *''Republikové komando: Přímý kontakt (pouze zmínka)'' *''Omega Squad: Targets (pouze zmínka)'' *''Republikové komando: Trojitá nula (první vystoupení)'' *''Republikové komando: Pravé barvy'' * ''Republikové komando: Rozkaz 66'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' : Kategorie:Mandaloriané Kategorie:Žoldáci Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Jedinci